Different Roads
by Widdy
Summary: AU. Santana Lopez is forced by circumstances beyond her control on to a different path at the start of High School. Brittany/Santana.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Different Roads

Pairings: Santana/Brittany

Rating: PG for some swearing.

Summary: Santana Lopez is forced by circumstances beyond her control onto a different path at the start of High School.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and will return them when I have finished.

Author's Note: This is my second attempt at writing Glee fiction and a little longer than my first, so please let me know what you think. There may be a little angst in places, but I will give full warning prior to anything, so if this isn't your thing please feel free to avoid. 

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 <p>

This year was going to be different Santana Lopez told herself. This year she was free of that uber-bitch Lulu Grant. This year she was going to leave behind all the shit that she had been saddled with the first time she encountered the former Captain of the Cheerios.

This year she was going to be free of all the names, all the bullshit, all the looks. Well that's what she keeps telling herself, whether it was really going to be different or not remained to be seen.

The halls to West McKinley High School were always the same. They never changed. They were always populated by the same people. Santana rolled her eyes as she watched three football players, decked out in letterman jackets shove some freshman out of their way.

The same groups always wandered the hallways looking for ways to torment and torture. While the intended victims looked for ways to avoid them and escape the inevitable. The same jocks slammed the same geeks into lockers. The same cheerleaders threw the same slushies at the same losers day after day. It was an endless cycle, repeated year from year. Oh sure the faces changed, but the groups and their chosen assault weapons rarely did.

Early on in her first few months of High School Santana just happened to earn herself the title of McKinley's resident dyke. Not that she had done anything to earn the title. Well unless you consider minding your own business an open invitation to ridicule. No, it was the simple fact that Lulu Grant had been kind enough to spot and mark her as target that day, her reaction to that didn't help matters either.

Apparently her gaze had lingered a little too long on the then head cheerleader and her minions of choice, Amber Sung and Flora Gold. One look and she was saddled with the label of lesbian for her entire high school experience.

It was ironic really that she was picked as a target of the people she should have been standing with, ruling the school. Now that she thought about it, it's a little sad, but from when she was little she had wanted to be a cheerleader. Santana can still remember walking home with her older brother from Elementary School. They would pass by the High School and she recalled being enthralled as she watched the girls clad in red and white, throwing each other in the air while practising their routines.

She had begged my mother the first time she saw them and eventually she had allowed her to take dance and gymnastics classes. While she wasn't the greatest dancer her dance tutor had told her that she moved with raw power, and she could flip and tumble like no other in her gymnastics team.

Santana's dream came to an end the day before she was due to start High School. She had been playing with her little brother when they had heard the ice cream truck. Her brother had taken off running betting her that she couldn't beat him there. Well Santana Lopez never backed down from a challenge, nor did she get beaten in anything by her nine year old brother.

So with a shout and a laugh she took off after him to get to the ice-cream truck first. She didn't look when she ran across the street. As it turned out this was a seriously bad move. The last thing she could remember was a flash of red, a searing pain in her leg and then there was nothing.

The next thing she knew was that she was in some serious pain, and her mother was holding her hand with tears in her eyes telling her that she had been hit by a pickup truck. It was the day High School was to start and Santana was stuck in hospital with a broken left leg, a nasty gash on her forehead and five of her ribs cracked.

As a result she had been incapable of trying out for the Cheerios, and had started school a whole 3 months later than everyone else. To make it worse she had still been incapable of walking without the aid of crutches. It immediately put her at the bottom of the fucking social ladder, only one step up from that kid in the wheelchair.

Santana couldn't stomach that. Santana Lopez had ruled the roost in Middle School, everyone had been either scared or in awe of her. There was no way that she could allow High School to go by in a flash of disappointment. She knew had to do something to elevate her lowly status.

So a week after her belated start to High School, even though she knew tryouts were over, in a brief flash of bold bravery she had found herself seeking out Coach Sylvester and asking her could she try out when I had fully recovered. She had blathered on for at least ten minutes about how she was the best gymnast in the region for her age and that she was also a super cool dancer and that she should be on the Cheerios. Only she had been hit by a pickup truck the day before school started and was now stuck on crutches.

Her rant was another bad move as it turned out. The woman had no heart, fuck it was rumoured she didn't have a soul. First the woman had looked her up and down and then point blank told her to get out of her office. Santana had mumbled that she needed to try-out for Cheerios and Coach Sylvester had replied that she didn't win three consecutive national championships by allowing cripples on her squad.

She had opened her mouth to protest but the look in the tracksuit clad woman's eyes was enough to stop any moaning words from escaping her mouth. She could see that no amount of pleading would change her mind, if anything it would make her more determined to not let her try-out, ever. With a quick look of contempt Coach told her to get out of her office and that she would have to wait until next year, and that was that. So that meant no cheerleading for Santana Lopez and no step up the social ladder either.

It sucked. Santana had her High School career all planned out. From age 10 she had been plotting how she would become head cheerleader and rule the school. Now it was here, the reality was very different. Instead she found herself hobbling up and down the hallways as her so called peers laughed at her.

It was half an hour later, after her run in with the Devil in Addidas that she had her first encounter with her Cheerios themselves. Santana had been stood by her locker, her crutches propped up next to her while she was rooting for her history text book. She had heard giggling and turned book in hand and found her gaze locking on a group of six cheerleaders standing next to some football players. Three were clearly on the varsity squad while the others who looked like juniors stood in awe of their team mates.

She felt a wave of envy flood her system as she stood there. They had everything she had ever wanted. She would have to wait a whole year to get that Cheerios uniform on and then there was no guarantee that Coach would pick her. If the look on her face was anything to go by she knew she would make her life a living hell if did. It was during this little thought that Lulu Grant had spotted her.

Santana felt her breath stick in her throat as the tall dark skinned head cheerleader had glided towards her. Within seconds she was surrounded by the three senior Cheerios looking at her like she was the dirt under their sneakers, while asking her name.

It wasn't an experience she was used to. People didn't dare look or loom over Santana Lopez like that. She steeled herself and flippantly answered while leaning back on her locker. There was no way she was going to let them intimidate her. She was Santana Lopez, she might not have been in that uniform yet, but she could sure as hell act like she was.

She could never really be sure what it was about her that Lulu disliked, maybe it was the way she responded to her, or maybe she came off as a little cocky, but whatever it was the head cheerleader's eyes narrowed slightly before a smirk twisted her full lips. A second later Santana was gasping in shock as she was covered in an icy cherry slushie. She had sputtered as Lulu told her never to look at her again and also saddled her with the nicknamed of Lezpez.

It wasn't particularly inventive, or cleaver, but it was catchy and unfortunately it stuck. It was like Rachel Berry had been stamped with man-hands and hobbit to name but a few. Santana could understand that she did have unusually large hands for someone who was practically a midget.

Still Santana was nothing like Rachel Berry, she was hot. She didn't look like a lesbian. She didn't act like a lesbian. Hell, she just wasn't a lesbian. She didn't like girls like that. Not that she particular cared what they called her, well not anymore anyway. When you get called something, over and over again, you kind of become immune to it. She was more than used it by now, but it had hurt the first few times. No one likes to be ridiculed, especially not her, and especially not in front of the whole school.

It was also that very same moment Santana earned a reputation throughout the school as a badass. As that cold red ice had covered her face and seeped into the blue and white tee and the white denim jacket I had been wearing, two words had been reverberating around her mind. Fuck and no. Santana couldn't control herself as her anger had exploded, the air around her become charged as she found herself telling the older girl to go fuck herself and then had wiped as much slushie off herself, before running her hands down the head cheerleaders face and the front of her uniform.

Silence had descended upon McKinley as everyone had stopped and gasped at the sight of a freshman standing up to the schools Queen Bitch. However no one was surprised when Lulu had glared told her she was gonna wish she had never been born before turned away still glaring and ran towards the bathroom with her minions chasing after her.

In hindsight it probably wasn't the smartest move. All it did was make her the sworn enemy of the biggest bitch to ever walk the halls of West McKinley High and by proxy every cheerleader under her command. Santana was relegated to geek status instantly. After that she was even lower than the wheelchair kid, even lower than Rachel Berry who was the main target for the junior cheerbitches.

Every time she passed one of the stuck up fuckers they would laugh and chant Lezpez, slam her into lockers or throw a slushie in her grill. They couldn't quite match the cruelly or the stinging delivery of Lulu Grant, but they tried. When they saw that she was trying to rise above their shit, they would just come back with harder and struck her with more derogatory comments and names. There was dyke, rug-muncher, queer, lesbo, dildo diva, gay, homo, butch, lez, fag/faggot, queer lips, freak, he-she, oh the classic lezpez and the list is still growing.

Santana had to admit that the Lulu Grant did her favour in a way. Not only did she make her see what a bunch of nasty untoward sluts the Cheerios are, she gave her real friends. Not the fake friends she had had in Middle School, but real friends who liked her for who she really was.

When Lulu Grant had thrown that slushie over her, Santana had been standing a mere foot away from fellow outcasts Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel. Both knowing what it was like to have that frozen drink thrown in their faces had come to her aid the moment those bitches had fled the scene. Santana had instantly told them to fuck off that she could take care of herself. Of course she couldn't. Her eyes were stinging and she couldn't open them without more of the freezing liquid obscuring her vision. Mercedes had just mumbled the word stubborn as she shared a look with Kurt before Santana felt a strong grip on her arm. She told the other girl to let her go but she was ignored and was steered towards the opposite bathroom away from the Cheerios.

Kurt was following behind holding her crutches and tutting about how her tee and jacket were ruined. After Mercedes had helped her clean the sticky red ice from her hair and face and Kurt had handed her a spare tee from his gym bag, and that was that, Santana suddenly found herself in possession of two friends.

Friend's weren't a luxury that she had factored into her High School plan, neither was not being in with Cheerios, but there was nothing she could do about that. As the year progressed Santana found herself grateful that Mercedes and Kurt had ignored her attempt to push them away that day. They were labelled freaks as well. Mercedes was ridiculed over her weight, and Kurt suffered the same gay slurs that Santana did. Both knew what she was going through and both were there to offer her a shoulder to cry on should it get too much.

But it was a new year now. Lulu Grant was gone. Quinn Fabray had taken over the reigns as head cheerbitch and she seemed to have kept her fixation on Rachel Berry. Well if the two slushie a day facials Rachel had been receiving all week were any indication things were going to change. This is what gave Santana hope that her torment had ended with Lulu's reign.

Her hope was short lived however as squeaking footsteps alerted Santana to the fact that I wasn't alone. It was sound that anyone in school could identify. Well anyone who had been slammed into a locker anyway.

Santana turned away from her locker just as one brunette and one blonde slid up to her. She recognised them both instantly. Jenny Sunil, second in command to the new head cheerleader, and Brittany Pierce, her ever present slightly dim sidekick.

Jenny smirked at her cruelly while Brittany smiled brightly and geniunly. Santana knew what was about to follow. She had gone all week without incurring the wrath of the Cheerio's. She supposed that the escalation of Rachel's torment is what made her think that 'Lezpez' would die when Lulu had graduated. The second Jenny opened her mouth; Santana knew she had been too optimistic.

"Look there's Santana Lezpez, the grade-A dyke. Wanna watch it if you're ever stuck in the locker room with her Britts she might try and give you a good licking." Jenny turned towards Brittany and the blonde's eyes widened before she nodded somewhat hesitantly her eyes flicking from Santana to Jenny.

Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes before she found herself smirking back, because the bitch was poking the wrong mother fucking bear. Growing up in Lima Heights Adjacent had taught her how to fight, but clashing with Lulu Grant had taught her how to fight back with style.

"Fuck Jenny, what's wrong, mad because I didn't return your calls? I told you those crabs in your spanxs put me off." Santana couldn't help the surge of pleasure that warmed her chest as she saw the smirk slip from Jenny's lips and her dusky skin flush with displeasure.

"Watch your mouth Lopez." Jenny spat as she unfolded her arms and took a step forward.

"What no insult? No Lezpez? No dyke? No homo? You're slipping Sunil." Santana laughed. Jenny just didn't have what it took to scare her. She had seen her terrify others and she had to admit the girl did give off an aura of 'I'm a bitch get out of my way', but Santana had seen and been the subject of worse. Maybe it was the fact that Jenny Sunil was shorter than her, and it's hard to be scared of someone who was a little under five feet tall. Now if you could transplant her personality into Brittany, well that would be intimating.

"Could always throw rug-muncher at you if it makes you feel better, but I don't want you getting any ideas, it's a known fact that you wanna get up on this." Jenny said as she pointed a finger to herself.

Santana snorted. "Known to whom? You're living in a fucking fantasy world Sunil. Besides I could never touch anyone that had had more pricks that Kerplunk."

"Are you calling me a slut?" Jenny asked through her teeth.

Santana nodded, it was well known that all the Cheerios, apart from Quinn Fabray, put out on a regular basis. Hell half the school had seen Noah Puckerman's video of Jenny giving him a blowjob in the car park at Breadstix's.

"Well yeah, you and every other Cheerio." Santana allowed her eyes to flick towards Brittany too, she hadn't said anything but she was guilty by association; she was a Cheerio and thus the enemy. Besides she had made out with every guy in school apart from Kurt for obvious reasons, so she could be included in the statement. "What's that old saying, if the boot fits, or should I say anyone's dick?"

"I'm gonna destroy you lesbo." Jenny screamed through gritted teeth.

Santana couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. "Is that the best you can do? I stood a whole year of that shit from that bitch Grant and I wasn't scared of that whore. What make you think you can succeed where she failed?"

Santana saw Brittany's eyes widen as Jenny raised a hand to slap her and then stop in mid air as she stared at something over Santana's shoulder. Santana turned slightly and sighed as she watched Coach Sylvester march down the corridor towards them.

"Sunil, Pierce, on the field, laps, now!" The Cheerleading Coach bellowed as she drew level with the three girls and then jutted a thumb over her shoulder.

"Coach, we were just..." Coach Sylvester growled and Jenny trailed off.

"I don't have time to listen to your undoubtedly tired pathetic excuses Sunil. Get the hell out of my sight now; just looking at you is making me want to gouge out my own eyeballs with my gold personalised letter opener. So move before I am forced to demote you both to the bottom of the pyramid."

Santana couldn't help the smile that overtook her face as the two girls nodded and then bushed past her.

"Later Lezpez." Jenny whispered menacingly as she fixed Santana with a look that told her that she would be the future recipient of Jenny's insults. Brittany just smiled at her and Santana found herself frowning at the weird look in the blondes eyes.

"In your dreams fucktard." Santana muttered under her breath as she turned back to her locker. Santana couldn't help but sigh, so much for a free year.

"Lopez."

Santana turned back around and met Coach Sylvester's gaze. She had thought that the woman had followed her cheerleaders when they had left.

"Coach Sylvester."

"I did not just hear you back chat one of my Championship winning Cheerios did I?"

"No Coach." Santana shook her head, not many people affected Santana, but Coach Sylvester was one of the few. She quite frankly scared the shit out of almost everyone; Santana had even seen other members of the school's faculty run when the Cheerleading Coach was walking their way.

"I better not have. Not trying out for the Cheerios this year Lopez?" Santana saw the smirk on the older woman's face as she knew that she remembered her begging for a tryout in her first year.

"No."

"Had a change of heart? Well good, you don't have what it takes to make it on my squad."

"If you say so." Santana responded when the woman walked away. She knew she could and probably would have made the squad. She was more than cut out to be a cheerleader, only now she couldn't think of anything worse. They had to starve themselves, workout every hour God sent, and they were generally bitches. Well she could be a bitch without working her arse of for Sue Sylvester, without a single word of praise. Santana shuddered when the sudden thought that she could have been Jenny Sunil crossed her mind.

"Santana."

'Fuck, aren't I popular' Santana thought as she looked into her locker and allowed her shoulders to slump. She almost allowed a groan to escape her mouth. She knew that voice well. Anyone who had internet access and a MySpace account could hear that voice on a regular basis.

"What do you want?" Santana asked and she slammed her locker shut and met Rachel Berry's beaming face.

Santana couldn't fathom how the girl remained so chipper in the face of such adversity. Santana knew she only coped because she pushed all her feelings down and allowed her anger to surface. Oh and the fact that she spent her Saturday's ranting to Mercedes and Kurt about the injustice of it all. But Berry didn't have any friends unless you counted Jewfro but he was more of a stalker and she didn't do angry, she just managed to rise above it all. It was all incredibly annoying.

"I saw your name on the Glee Club signup sheet and I for one think that is excellent news. We are low on numbers, I only saw six other names not including yours, that's not..."

Santana rolled her eyes the minute the smaller girl mentioned Glee. She had only signed up because Kurt and Cedes had asked her to. They alone knew she loved to sing, while she wasn't as flamboyant as Kurt when she preformed, or as powerful and naturally talented as Mercedes, she was more raw and sensual, when she sang, it was like she was making love to her listeners.

Her friends didn't see why she shouldn't make the most of her talent and after an hour of pleading she had agreed. But seeing Rachel Berry smiling at her while she blabbered on about how there weren't enough people signed up and how she was sure no one would be as talented as she was, Santana started to regret bending to peer pressure. She knew she should have joined Lauren Zizes' A/V club.

"I'm gonna ask again Berry. What the hell do you want?" Santana asked holding up her hand as she looked up and down the hallway and waiting for Rachel to fill her in on why she thought it was ok to talk to her.

"Well I thought we could walk to the auditions together." As Rachel beamed at her Santana knew that if she got through her audition, Glee was gonna be an unbearable part of her week and it would all be down to the girl standing before her in pony sweater.

"Why would I wanna do that?" Santana asked puzzled. She avoided Rachel like the plague, they weren't friends. Santana knew that Rachel was ridiculed just as much as she was, and If they were seen together anywhere other than class, it would only intensify the bullying for both of them. Add to that fact that Berry was was quite possibly the most annoying girl in the school, if not the face of the planet.

"Seeing as we are both going to the same place for the same purpose, it is..."

"Berry." Santana interrupted before Rachel could work up a head of steam and give her a long winded version of whatever she was trying to say. She didn't have the time or the inclination to listen to her waffle on.

"Yes?" Rachel asked her smile returning to its full wattage.

"OK we can walk to the auditions together, but for God sake shut the hell up and keep at least a two meter distance from me." Santana glared once and took off down the corridor towards the auditorium with Rachel following on her heels. She knew they might be in the same social set, but it didn't mean I had to like the little midget. Besides she had an audition to get to she refused to let those Cherrios or Rachel Berry get her down. This year was gonna be different, she was gonna make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Revunged – Thanks so much for the review. I am so pleased that you like what I have written so far, hopefully I can keep you interested until the end. : )

Here is the second chapter hope you all enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 <p>

Naturally the auditions went well, extremely well if Santana was honest. Even Berry following her, and babbling all the way to the auditorium hadn't quite managed to dampen her mood. She made the cut obviously, going old skool by singing _I'll Be Seeing You by Billie Holiday_. In fact all of them had made it into the club, because Mr Schue was desperate for members.

So everyone who tried out was successful. Santana didn't see the point in holding auditions if he was just gonna let them all in. A point Rachel was all too happy to make when Mr Schue had informed them all that they were in. As far as Santana was concerned he should have just told them to meet him in the choir room and gotten straight down to business.

Well that was done with now, and it was three weeks into the new school year. Glee Club was well and truly on the way, with seven shiny new members.

Including Santana, there was Kurt and Mercedes obviously, and Rachel 'loud mouth' Berry. The stuttering Goth Asian chick, Tina Cohen-Chang, who sat behind in Santana in Art class and was obsessed with black. Artie Abrahams dubbed the wheelchair kid first week of high school for obvious reasons. Then surprisingly Finn 'Mr Fabray' Hudson, who took it upon himself to rally the rag tag group of losers into a performance of _Don't Stop Believing_, which even Santana had to admit wasn't half bad. Who even knew that Queen Quinn's boy giant could sing?

They weren't the greatest bunch to ever walk the halls of McKinley, in fact they had to be the downright freakiest, but they were certainly some of the most talented.

Like many things their little group didn't start without a hitch. The problem with their little septet was that almost all of them were divas in one form or another. They were like volatile chemicals and like some violent chemicals, reactions happened when they had clashed. Well to be honest they had all clashed, but mainly with Rachel.

God, that girl knew how to annoy the hell out of everyone. Santana didn't think she did it consciously, but she just seemed to have this innate ability to say something that was both obnoxious and condescending.

The only thing that seemed to redeem Rachel to the group was that the girl could sing and sing well, and sing she did. She alone and she sang with Hudson, and they had surprising chemistry. Santana knew that Fabray would flip her shit when news of man-hands getting up close and personal with her man meat got out.

It was the third Glee Club meeting of the year and Santana had already had enough and it was all Rachel Berry's fault. Mr Schue was pissed at them all, but Rachel was taking the brunt of it for getting them to change their performance for the whole school from _Le Freak_ to _Push it_. Not that Santana really minded, Rachel's idea hadn't been half bad, she was right when she told them that people wanted 'sex'. Their performance was a hit and it had been well received by the student body. Santana was convinced that Mr Schue was just mad that they thought his song choice sucked, because it did. Didn't he know that Disco was dead?

In fact the whole day had sucked as far as Santana was concerned. Jenny Sunil had been gunning for her all day. She hadn't been in the school for five minutes when a fucking grape slushie was thrown in her face by that slutty whore, only to be back up by a few high-five's and chants of dyke by some nearby Neanderthals of the hockey team.

It only got worse when she entered the choir room and was cornered by Berry demanding that she tell her what song she had selected for Glee Club so she could be sure that their song choices didn't clash. As if that would ever happen anyway, if she was sure of one thing it was that her music tastes were hell of a lot different and one trillion times better than Rachel Berry's. She had swiftly told her that she wasn't singing anything from the Broadway catalogue or the music stylings of Streisand, so she was pretty sure that they were OK.

After she had sat down Mr Schue had started to ramble on and on about how they had disappointed him. Santana had found herself barely sharing an eye roll with Mercedes, before the attention of the entire group was focused upon the three figures who swaggered into the choir room, tiny pleated skirts swaying from side to side, with each stride they made over the linoleum.

It was so unexpected that Santana felt her mouth drop open as Quinn Fabray informed Mr Schue that she and her minions wanted to join the Glee Club. Santana couldn't help the fact that her jaw dropped further as the words sunk in.

It was kind of like a train wreck. It all went down in slow motion. The quirk of Quinn's lips when the words left her mouth. The flick of her ponytail and the sideways glance she shot at Jenny and Brittany. The way her hands rested upon her hips as she straightened her back confidently. Shuster's Joker like smile lit up the room as everyone just sat there mouths open, shocked and horrified with the carnage before them. Santana knew he must be thanking God for the good luck being thrust in his face in the form of three teens.

The three most popular girls in the school wanted to join the lowest of the low in Glee Club? It had to be a joke, Santana was convinced. When no punch line of laughter filled the room Santana felt her stomach drop. That was when the realisation sunk in and along with it came the burst of disbelief. Sound filled the room as everyone voiced their displeasure of what was happening before them.

"No way!" Santana found herself shouting along with the rest of the group minus Finn who was sporting a massive grin as he looked towards his girlfriend.

"Guys." Mr Schue pleaded as he tried to calm the irate group of teenagers.

"No way Mr Schue." Santana nodded as Mercedes voiced her displeasure individually and crossed her arms over her chest to show that she meant business. This was not happening Santana told herself, or she at least going to try and stop it from happening.

"I think it's great that Glee is attracting more members." Mr Schue tried again and Santana rolled her eyes.

She could guess the reason that the three were joining their club and she knew that it had nothing to do with the fact that they wanted to sing, and more to do with the fact that Quinn had probably heard about Rachel's and Finn's little love fest while practicing to the strains of Journey. Now she was here to put a stop to it.

"You can't seriously be considering letting those harpies join Glee Club Mr Schuester." Rachael spoke up. Santana saw Quinn shoot her a glare that was filled with contempt and Rachel refused to move her eyes from those of Mr Schuester.

"Glee Club is open to everyone Rachel." Mr Schue told Rachel and Santana could hear the barely restrained anger in his voice. He was still angry at her and Santana had a feeling they were all gonna pay for it with three new members.

"But they're the ones who make our lives a misery day in day out." Rachel spat and for once Santana actually found herself agreeing with her.

"Come on Guys." Mr Schue pleaded as he looked around the room at each of them, desperately looking for some give.

"Hell to the no. Glee club should be a place where we can escape the bad things about high school, not be forced to sit and socialise with them." Santana felt Mercedes arm brush her own as she unfolded them to gesture along with her words as she spoke.

Santana couldn't help but nod her approval at her friend's words. Even Mr Schuester had been waffling on about Glee club being some sort of freak sanctuary, were they call all just be themselves and get along. Now he was trying to thrust their enemies in their faces.

"They slussied Mercedes, Rachel and Santana this morning." Kurt who had been quiet up until that point pointed out.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Kurt." Mr Schue tried again.

"Not them." Santana blurted unable to hold it in anymore.

"Santana, anyone who wants to join Glee Club can." Mr Schuester said with a shake of his head.

"But they are fuc..."

"Going to audition." Mr Schue cut Santana of before she could let loose the stinging words of abuse she had been more than ready to hurl at her tormenters. He looked pointedly at Santana before he turned towards the three Cheerios with a smile, "You have something prepared right?"

"Of course Mr Schuester, we have the perfect song." Quinn informed the Spanish teacher with a sickly sweet smile.

"Ok, that's great; take it away when you're ready." Mr Schuester smiled back and then moved to take a free chair by the piano and left the three Cheerios the space to perform their song.

"This is fucking bullshit." Santana swore under her breath. She was livid. She didn't want to be in a club with the people who ridiculed her for no reason other than the fact that she was alive.

"Damn right it is." Mercedes agreed quietly as she sat down in her seat shaking her head.

Santana fumed as she watched the three girls start to sing _Say a little prayer_. Well Quinn sang while Jenny and Brittany backed her up. It was nauseating and Santana turned her head away and caught Mercedes crossing her arms with a scowl and Kurt rolling his eyes. The song choice was undoubtedly Quinn's was a fully fledged member of the God Squad, and president of the Celibacy club. She doubted Jenny or Brittany would have picked a song about god to audition to. Considering the rumours of what Jenny had gotten up to with Noah Puckerman a couple of weeks ago, the irony wasn't lost on Santana.

That being said, Santana had to admit that Quinn's voice wasn't bad. It wasn't as good as hers, but it wasn't bad. Brittany and Jenny even sounded decent singing back up. Santana briefly let her eyes flick towards Mr Schue and could see he was loving it.

When the song finished the three Cheerios gave them all smug smiles and then turned to Mr Schuester for his verdict. Santana could tell by the smile on his face that he that her earlier assessment of the fact that he had loved every minute of it was right. And the words that left his mouth minutes later just further confirmed that fact.

"Alright! Let's give these ladies a hand that was great." Mr Schue turned and Santana snarled at his puppy dog eyes. "Wasn't that great guys?"

"Why do they get to audition together?"

Kurt's head popped up at this and he glanced at Santana a small smile on his lips, "Santana's right, we all had to audition individually, I think they should too."

"Come on guys, we need all the members we can get, and Cheerios at that can only help lift the clubs profile."

"I think Mr Shuester's right."

Santana felt her mouth audibly pop open as Rachel's words filtered into her mind. "You've changed your tune fast Berry."

Santana watched as Rachel turned to look at her and then directed her words to the whole group.

"After listening to Quinn, Jenny and Brittany sing, I have come to realise they are no threat to my position as leader of the Glee Club."

"Leader?" Santana snorted she couldn't believe this. First Rachel was trying to confirm her position at the top of the Glee club, and now when they were supposed to be uniting to bring down a common enemy, Rachel was switching sides.

"Yes leader, their voices are passable and as Mr Schuester said we do need more backing singers."

At any other time Santana would have laughed at the outraged disbelieving look that passed over Mr Schue's face at Rachel's words. But at the moment she was too pissed off with the fact that Rachel considered them all backing singers to her.

"Actually Rachel, I never said that." Mr Schuester replied his jaw clenched tight.

"The addition of more members to the club Santana can only help enhance our performance and my performance by extension, and we all benefit when I am at my best."

"Mr Schuester if you don't shut her up now..." Santana demanded her anger at Rachel and the whole situation growing.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak again and Santana lost it and she lunged for the slightly smaller girl only to find herself held back by Mercedes who shook her head and told her to let it go. Santana knew her friend was right, she should just let the whole thing go, she was fighting a losing battle. If Mr Schue wanted them in Glee than in Glee they would be. Now Rachel the girl they hated more than her was willing to let them in, Santana couldn't help but be pissed off. Santana looked back towards Rachel and was satisfied to see a look of fear enter her eyes before she quickly moved to sit on the other side of Tina.

"Come on guys no fighting, let's just move past this. Quinn, Jenny and Brittany, are welcome in Glee Club, just like everyone else in this school."

"But Mr Schue..." Santana said as she turned back to Mr Schuester.

"I expect more from you guys, you know what it's like not to feel welcome." Finn suddenly pitched in as he looked from person to person a look of abject disappointment on his features.

Santana glared at him, she couldn't believe he had the nerve. He had thrown Kurt in the trash more times than anyone else on the football team besides Puckerman. Yet here he was berating them for their lack of tolerance. It would have been priceless but for the fact that it made Santana want to gouge his eyes out with the nail file in her bag.

"Yeah and that's mainly their fault Finnocence." Santana pointed out as she threw an arm out towards the three girls standing next to the Spanish teacher.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Finn continued unwittingly pissing Santana off more.

Santana narrowed her eyes and glared at Finn, "Please, what do you know about getting bullied, Mr Popular? Have you had someone throw a slushie at you? No? Been thrown in a dumpster? No? How about getting called fag or queer? No? Oh that's right, you know nothing!"

Finn looked down at his feet and Santana felt a surge of satisfaction fill her chest. Finn didn't have a clue what he was talking about; he didn't know what it was like to live with the shit they did.

"Look Santana, I know our high school experiences are different..."

Santana held up her hand interrupting Finn before he could even start to spew out some bullshit that masqueraded as understanding. "No, you look Hudson. Don't preach to us about tolerance and second chances when you barely know what the words mean. The only reason you want them in the club is so you can suck up to Quinn, because she caught you with your hand in Rachel's gold star covered cookie jar."

Quinn's jaw clenched and Rachel looked down at her hands and Santana knew she was spot on with her little assessment. That was the only reason Quinn was joining Glee and she had just dragged the other two along for back up.

"Santana, that's enough!" Mr Schuester shouted as he shook his head in disappointment.

"But Mr Schue..." Santana gritted out as she looked at him pleadingly. She couldn't believe he was just going to disregard all their opinions, but it wasn't like he hadn't done it before.

"No, look Quinn Jenny and Brittany are welcome here guys, just as anyone else is. Yes they have done some pretty bad things you all, but you have to prove that you are bigger and better and rise above." When Mr Schuester had finished he looked at them all pointedly trying to drill into them that he wanted them to try and forgive and forget, to try being the bigger person in all this.

Santana just rolled her eyes, what Mr Schue was saying was all well and good, but he wasn't the one who had to keep an extra set of clothes in his locker and get hit with an ice drink in the face five times a week.

Still Santana knew this wasn't an argument she could win so with a shake of her head and disgusted look at Hudson she shrugged her shoulders and pretended to look disinterested.

"Look whatever, I can see this is something you have your mind set on Mr Schue, do whatever you want, because it's clear you will anyway, regardless of our feelings on the matter." Santana looked around at her fellow members and saw that everyone apart from Rachel and Finn where nodding in agreement with her. "As long as they stay away with me and keep out of my way, I'm cool with it."

"Great, let's get to work guys!" A chorus of angry 'whatever's' followed Mr Schuester words, but he ignored them and directed the three new additions to their seats with a wide and slightly crooked smile.

Santana just glared in their direction. Quinn looked determined as she gazed around the room and then took a seat in the front row next to Finn. Jenny looked bored and the only one who looked like a Cheerio should look like if she was anywhere near a Glee Club.

Santana allowed her gaze to wander from the short brunette to her taller friend Brittany. Santana blinked as two blue eyes bored holes right into her own. Brittany just looked happy as she stared straight at her.

Santana frowned a little at the blondes look, it wasn't the first time she had caught her staring at her, and she would sometimes even wave. It looked like she was just about to do that, when Jenny turned to see what she was looking at, and with glare grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her down into the seat next to her, and started whispering harshly in her ear.

Santana sighed as Mr Schuester started talking about what obscure 80's tune they could resurrect, and allowed her mind to wander. If she was honest Brittany's little looks always threw her off her game more than the name calling ever could. She just didn't get Brittany like she did the others. Quinn was a supreme bitch, and Jenny was a conniving little wannabe who used her sexuality to get what she wanted, Santana couldn't handle them. She understood being a bitch, and she understood using what God gave you to get what you wanted. But Brittany, that was a different story.

Santana knew that deep down Brittany wasn't like the rest of them. Sure she made some pretty random comments that came off as mean, but generally she was just nice. And that was the thing that puzzled Santana. Cheerleaders weren't meant to smile and wave at the schools freak and resident lesbian, they weren't meant to be nice, it went against the laws of the universe, it was just, wrong. Especially when she had just basically told the whole of the room she hated them and they didn't belong there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jlt12 – I am so pleased you like what I have written so far. I hope you continue to like the story in the future. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Madridcc – Hey thanks for reading. Yes Jenny and Brittany and kind of best friends, that's all I am saying for now, I don't wanna give anything away.**

**Jits – Well I do hate to keep people waiting so here it is. I hope you enjoy this part as much as the others : )**

**OK so this is the next part, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 <p>

For the rest of the third Glee Club meeting of the year, Santana and the rest of New Directions, excluding the three new additions and Finn, had sulked. Mr Schue had continued to beat home the fact that they had to be careful with song choice, least they have a repeat of the sexy assembly.

They had all just been about to flee the room and head home, when Mr Schue had one more thing to say to floor them all. He smiled his annoying smile, and then ended the meeting by announcing that he was going to award Rachel's solo in _Don't Stop Believing,_ to Quinn.

A pin could have dropped on the surface of the dark side of the fucking moon, and they all would have heard it. It was like a drop kick in the face to Rachel. Santana had briefly looked at the girl to see her jaw hanging open and the faint hint of tears in her eyes. She lived for those fucking solos. Still it was bullshit and they all knew it. Quinn wasn't a bad singer, but she just didn't have the same chops as Rachel did. If Rachel wasn't so annoying Santana was sure she would have felt sorry for her. As it was she didn't.

The next time Santana had a run in with her three favourite Cherrios was the next day. She was still livid with the fact that she now had to spend part of her day with those bitches. The fact that Rachel had decided she had to stop and explain her actions the previous day, and to apologise for prematurely agreeing with Mr Schue, just made Santana's mood worse.

Santana just found herself rolling her eyes at Rachel's words. She was just trying to get herself back on the right side of the group and back on her good side. If she was honest Santana thought that she deserved to lose the solo for siding with their teacher and the bitches of cheer over the group and more importantly her. She shouldn't have been so quick to suck up. It was just as Santana was about to vocalise this when the three Cheerios had spotted her had deviated their course.

It was Quinn who saw them first. Santana had found herself wanting to push Rachel into the blonde Head Cheerleader and flee, but her badass rep wouldn't let her. While it was a crappy reputation and nowhere near the one should she have, Santana was known for never backing out of a fight. She daily put up with getting slushied and she was always ready with a comeback for whoever was getting in her grill. Not that it stopped them bulling her, even Rachel's tactic of trying to ignore them didn't work, and Santana suspected that nothing short of getting Sue Sylvester's heart being again would.

Rachel's mouth was moving and Santana hadn't heard a word she had been saying for the past five minutes. Quinn stopped in front of them hands on hips, backed up with her minions Brittany and Jenny. One on either side of her, sipping on cups of coloured ice. Santana felt her eyes flick downwards towards the cups each of them held. She knew what was coming. The only thing was, she had already been slushied this morning by Azimo, she didn't want or need another ice face bath.

Rachel seemed to sense their presence without even turning, because her shoulders hunched slightly before she forced them straight. It was like watching someone suck on a lemon. Rachel's perky mood suddenly dipped and her face twisted in the most dramatic way possible. Then in an act that any Broadway star would have been proud of Rachel plastered a smile onto her face and turned to face her nemesis.

"Hello Quinn, how are you today?" Rachel asked and Santana winced slightly at the savage look Quinn gave the smaller girl for having the balls to greet her. This wasn't going to be pretty; Santana knew that, so much so that she seriously reconsidered her fight or flight options.

Rachel opened her mouth to try again and open some sort of dialogue with Quinn, to try and reason with her. Santana didn't know why she even bothered, she and Rachel both knew that Quinn Fabray was not a girl that you could reason with. Especially when she was giving you a look that spoke of unbridled pain.

Santana was kind of glad that it was Jenny and the other Cheerios that mainly attacked her and not Quinn. Fabray was as harsh as Lulu had been, but since she had taken over the Cheerios Rachel had been numero uno target. In fact Rachel had been Quinn's target girl from day one of high school for some unknown reason. The fact that Rachel was always mooning over Fabray's boyfriend the Quarterback Finn Hudson didn't help matters.

Now factor in that Santana was the former head cheerleader's favourite target and her nicknames of a sapphic nature and it just gave Quinn more fuel to throw on her Rachel shaped bonfire. Quinn's eyes flicked towards her and Santana knew what was coming. She also knew there was no way she was hanging around to get another slushie facial. Santana slammed her locker shut and started to walk away.

"Look its man-hands and Lezpez together, getting in a little lesbian loving before class RuPaul?" As soon as the words left Quinn lips Santana felt her own legs refusing to move.

"Quinn, while there is nothing wrong with being homosexual, I feel that I must point out that I am not a lesbian. I was just enquiring after Santana's mood today, as yesterday she was rather vocal as to her opinions. I feel that it is imperative that we are all on the same page."As soon as the words left Rachel's mouth Santana felt her eyes roll. The girl just couldn't keep her mouth shut, didn't she realise the more she said, the worse she made it. Santana knew that she was often guilty of the same thing, but not to the extent that Berry was.

She had barely gotten her eyes back to their original positions when she head Quinn reply. "You're such a looser Berry."

"Now a lezzy looser." Jenny said as she chipped in. Santana turned and glanced at as a smirk curled her lips.

Quinn nodded and smiled at Jenny and then turned back to Rachel, "While I don't approve, it's surprisingly a good thing."

"It is?" Rachel asked puzzled and Santana almost groaned at the opening for further ridicule Rachel had just offered Quinn. She wanted to turned away again and leave Rachel to her fate but she just couldn't. Besides, Quinn had made her a part of this when she called her Lezpez.

"Yes it is, because now that you're chowing down on Lezpez, I suppose I don't have to warn you to stay away from Finn."

"Why don't you go fuck off Fabray." Santana found herself saying as Quinn once again brought her into an argument that she was having with Rachel over her flabby boy toy.

"Why don't you stay out of this Lezpez?" Quinn snarled not ever shifting her gaze way from Rachel.

Santana felt a spark of disbelief in her chest. She couldn't quite comprehended that Quinn was telling her to stay out of this, when she was using her to try and her supposed sexuality to try and further belittle Rachel. Santana knew that Rachel wasn't going to do anything, apart from trying to talk her way out of it; and while she might not be Rachel's best friend, well friend period. Santana was dammed if she just was going to stand there and let them get away with insulting them both. "Stay out of it? You just brought me into it by saying Rachel was going down on me."

"She was only stating the truth, Ellen." Jenny jumped in and with another roll of her eyes Santana turned her attention to Quinn's main sidekick.

"Jesus Sunil, if you get anymore original with those lesbian slurs I might actually have to be hurt by them." Tilting her head to the side Santana allowed her eyes to widen and her mouth to turn downwards slightly pulling a mock sad face

"Oh do you want me to up my game?" Jenny asked her jaw clenching rhythmically, "How about this? Go crawl under a rock J-Lez and eat some tacos, and keep out of our business."

Santana couldn't help but laugh. As far as insults went it wasn't too bad and better than Lezpez any day. "Well wow, I didn't know you had it in you to be both homophobic and racist. But then again I should have known better. J-Lez is new and while lame mildly creative, the tacos thing, not so."

"I'm warning you..." Jenny trailed off her eyes barely slits as she dropped the cup holding the slushie from in front of her face.

"Warning me what?" Santana asked as she arched her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes while she focused her attention of the smallest of the three Cherrios.

"Santana I don't think that this will help." Rachel said as she desperately tried to diffuse the tension that was building between Santana and Jenny.

Swinging her gaze to Rachel Santana glared at her and gave her a look that told her to mind her own business. "No Rachel, come on warning me what Jenny? It must be hard coming up with new insults considering the three of you have to share a brain cell." Santana briefly flicked her eyes to Brittany and felt slightly guilty about including her in the insult when the taller Cherrio dipped her head. It was a well known fact that she was a bit sensitive about her intelligence.

"Well that's hardly original either. Dumb cheerleaders? Really Lezpez is that all you can come up with. I'll have you know, I maintain a 3.8 grade point average."

Looking at Quinn and assessing her words Santana curled her lips upwards, "Geez, I'm impressed Fabray, that's surely gonna make you the smartest Lima looser around in a few years. Sheets-N- Things will be happy to have a new super smart employee."

"Don't you all think it's time we all moved past our hostility? Now we are all in Glee Club I think it will be more counterproductive if we..." Rachel tried again as Quinn grabbed the slushie out of Jenny's hand. Santana closed her eyes expecting Quinn to throw it in her face. Instead she felt the aftermath of cold splashes lick the side of her face as Quinn launched the content of the cup into Rachel's face bringing a premature halt to her speech.

"It really is the best way to shut you up Berry." Jenny and Quinn both laughed at the shocked and soaked Rachel and then looked towards Brittany. They both arched an eyebrow and with their smiles firmly in place as they both sharply inclined her head towards Santana. Brittany hesitated and Santana could see the reluctance and sadness flickering in her eyes before her vision was awash with blueberry flavoured ice.

Santana could only stand there dragging in deep shuddering breaths and listen to Quinn talk as the freezing slushie slid down her face. "Now back to my original reason for even breathing the same air as you two losers. Stay away from Finn RuPaul oh and try and keep your eyes to yourself next time we are changing for gym class, Lezpez."

"Later freaks." Jenny added with a laugh and Santana blinked rapidly and could just make out the three red blurs that consisted of Jenny, Quinn and Brittany as they strode away.

Fuming Santana stood for a little longer than normal. The cold iced drink dripping from in her hair and face and down onto her t-shirt and black leather jacket. Staining the fabric and turning the original pink a dark purple colour. She faintly heard Rachel sob and then take off running down the corridor towards her own locker.

Spinning on her heel Santana stalked to the nearest restroom. She quickly took of her leather jacket and threw it on the bank of sinks. Santana stuck her head in the one in front of her and under the faucet. As Best she could Santana started to wash the syrup drink from her eyes. They had already begun to sting and Santana knew it wasn't just from the sugar ice in them. No they weren't stinging from what had just happened, but from who had been the one to do it.

She couldn't believe that she had actually felt bad about including Brittany in one of her insults. Santana knew it was her own fault for thinking that the other girl was different than her friends. Sure she had looked like she hadn't wanted to do it, but she still did.

Brittany had never thrown a slushie at her before. Oh she had seen her do it to other people, mainly Jew Fro. But it had been Lulu, Amber, Flora, Jenny and Quinn who had covered her in every flavour available. This year it had been Jenny and Quinn and half the hockey team who had taken up the mantle for dosing her, but not Brittany. Well not until now.

Pulling up Santana stared at her own wet appearance. It was nothing new; it was how she spent most of her mornings in this crappy school.

Santana heard the door to the restroom open and sighed. She guessed that it was probably Rachael; she had been keeping two extra sets of clothes in her locker since the start of the year. Santana wished she had. Grabbing some paper towels Santana dabbed at the stain on her t-shirt. She was going to have to wear this and be sticky for the rest of the day. It sucked.

Santana heard movement behind her and ignored the urge to look. The fact that whoever it was hadn't spoken yet disproved her earlier idea that it was Rachel. That girl probably spoke in her sleep; she just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

A few more minutes passed and Santana felt her irritation grow with the other person who had entered the bathroom. It was bad enough that she had been humiliated twice in one day now someone was hovering behind her, staring at what a fucking mess she was. Didn't they know it was fucking rude to stare?

"What?" Santana spat as she swung around crushing the paper towels she held in her hand into a ball. Pulling her wet and dripping bangs from her forehead Santana felt her mood dip as she saw who her observer was.

Brittany.

The tall blonde cheerio was standing in front of her biting her bottom lip and holding something to her chest.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said quietly as she gazed at the aftermath of Santana and the business end of her slushie.

It was the first time Brittany had ever spoken directly to her and swallowing thickly Santana blew out air noisily threw her nostrils. "Why? You're just doing your job right?"

Brittany's blue eyes widened suddenly and she shook her head violently causing her ponytail to sway from side to side. "I didn't want to."

"And yet you did." Santana bit out angrily, she couldn't believe that Brittany was trying to stand before her bedraggled form and justify her actions.

"I didn't have a choice." Brittany insisted her voice never rising from the quiet the she had first used to try and apologise.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and saw that the other girl believed that she was telling her the truth. Santana knew what Quinn and Jenny were like and she could only imagine what they would have done to her if she hadn't. Mercedes had even told Santana how she had seen Finn getting slammed into a locker by Karofsky this morning. If he could get flack from his own then so could Brittany. Still Santana couldn't quite forgive Brittany for what she had done. She was supposed to be the nice one.

"You always have a choice." Santana replied, and she firmly believed that. As far as she was concerned everyone had a choice. Just like she could have tried out for Cheerios this year and ended her cycle of ridicule, Brittany could have refused to throw that slushie at her and just accepted the consequences.

"I..."

"Get out." Santana shouted halting Brittany from saying what she wanted. Turning back around Santana dropped the ball of paper towels into the sink and released a shaky breath. She didn't wanna listen to another apology. It was easier for Santana to think that the people who ridiculed her hated her, it made getting hit in the face with ice cold drinks bearable.

"I'm sorry." Brittany told Santana again and Santana stiffened as the words were breathed across her ear softly. She hadn't heard Brittany move, but just like that she was gone.

Santana looked down at the edge of the sink and the red white and black t-shirt that had been left on the edge. Looking over her shoulder Santana watched as the girl who was her sworn enemy disappeared through the restroom door.

Santana's first instinct was the throw it in the trash, but without it she would be walking round topless until her t-shirt was dry, or wearing something skeezy from lost property. She quickly pulled of her own soaked t-shirt and pulled the dry one over her head. Santana looked at the letters emblazoned on the front announcing that she was one of WMHS Cheerio's, she had always envisioned that she would have one of these t-shirts. Just not this way.


	4. Chapter 4

NotMyBabies – Thanks, I am glad you like what I have posted so far. Hope you keep reading in the future.

Jlt12 – Thank you. I hope you enjoy what's going happen.

Surrender Dorothy – Well thanks for the feedback. I am so pleased that you like what I have written so far, and think that I have done a good job of keeping Santana, well Santana. Yep you're right, I saw that loser thing after I had posted it, thought I had gotten all the mistakes. Also I took you advice of removing the anonymous comment thing. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Well on with the next chapter, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 <p>

The past two weeks had been a fucking nightmare as far as Santana was concerned. After the whole Brittany slushieing her thing, the next day at Glee Rachel had gone and pissed off Mr Schue once more. This time by questioning his choreography skills, or lack of. Santana was seriously considering killing Rachel; she wasn't quite sure what method to use but strangulation was her favourite at the time. Finn was the only one who tried to stand up for Mr Schue and Santana had to give him props for that, but it was ultimately useless.

Rachel was relentless in driving home the point that Mr Schue just didn't have what it took to string together a decent dance routine. The girl was getting worse in Santana's opinion it was only a matter of time before a mercy killing was required, for their fucking sanity more than anything else. Personally Santana would just like to shut her up for more than five minutes.

Her knack of pissing Mr Schue off did amuse Santana though. It was always a pleasure to watch him squirm, before he descended into full blown anger and wanting to hack Rachel's head off. Every time she even opened her mouth Santana would laugh internally as his shoulders dropped, before he managed to remember that he was supposed to like her, or at least fake it.

Santana knew that it was really Quinn and Jenny had convinced Rachel to mention that they needed professional help with their routines. She had seen the two of them confront Rachel in the hall outside her Art class, their sickly sweet practised smiles firmly fixed in place. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, oh hell who was she kidding, of course she meant to eavesdrop. It was fucking suspicious. As soon as they didn't push Rachel over, call her man-hands, or shove her head under the drinking fountain Santana had known they were up to something. Cheerios do not voluntarily talk to freaks without a reason.

Following them was relatively easy and within minutes she had heard all she had wanted to. Quinn had blabbered on about how Mr Schue's routines sucked, which Santana agreed, they did. Santana was convinced a pensioner dosed on valium could come up with something more energetic. While Jenny had gone about some choreographer who was once the understudy to the Candlestick in Beauty and the Beast on Broadway. It was the magic word that did it for Rachel, if you even wanted her to do anything all you had to do was say Broadway and throw in some jazz hands and she was your. As soon as Santana had heard Jenny almost sing it out she had known they had Rachel in their talons.

Santana had tried to talk to Rachel about how they were up to something, but Rachel had been adamant that while they were generally vindictive, they did have a point and she trusted them on this. This was a huge mistake in Santana's eyes and would only end up coming back to bite them in the ass.

At the next Glee Club meeting Santana had found herself sandwiched in-between Mercedes and Artie, while Rachel confronted Mr Schue, all the while sending Quinn little looks. Mr Schue had tried to resist and Santana had to give him credit for that. But teenagers as a rule are fickle, and teenagers who sing and dance, just because they like it and want to look freakin awesome doing it, are worse than most.

It didn't take long for Rachel's words to convince everyone that they should employ the services of a professional chorographer, and when Quinn decided to add a few of her own, directed at Mr Schue's lack of performance experience, beyond his high school Glee career. Santana had known it was the final nails in the coffin of his resistance.

As a result it left them one director down and Rachel the target of Santana's rage once more. Santana had known that it was a bad idea even though she had gone along with it. She had known that Quinn and Jenny had some sort of ulterior motive as soon as they had suggested it Rachel. When Rachel walked into the choir room a week later with a plate of different shaped 'I'm sorry' sugar cookies and no Mr Schue, it became was painfully obvious what their plan was.

He had missed the past six Glee club meetings and for the second time that week Santana had found herself lunging at Rachel only to be held back by Mercedes, after Rachel had explained how Mr Schue had taken her words to heart and decided to ditch them to start some lame boy band called Acafella's. The first time she had tried to kill Rachel had been when she had nearly kicked her in the chin while rehearsing.

Santana had looked towards the three Cheerios and had seen red when she had seen Quinn and Jenny high fiving when Rachel made her little announcement. It had been a good thing Mercedes hadn't released her hold, because Santana was sure she would have killed them both too.

It really was a good plan, if Santana hadn't been so pissed off and didn't hate their guts she would have congratulated them. They needed Mr Schue, without him they would argue and their club would crumble and dissolve, they all knew it, and so did Jenny and Quinn.

Still everyone agreed, minus Finn, that they needed help and with Mr Schue trying to form some misfit version of Nsync, thanks to Rachel, they were going to have to look elsewhere. So after a little push from their Cheerio teammates they ended up hiring the two foot tall Candlestick understudy, Dakota Stanley. Santana had two words to describe him, midget demon.

Not only did he cost them eight large, he was evil as far as Santana was concerned. Not that she had a problem with him, he hadn't insulted her. Much to Quinn and Jenny's annoyance he had told Santana that she was perfect along with them and Brittany.

To everyone else however he was a complete an utter little troll and Santana had found herself more than willing to tell him this after he had spewed out some crap about he was telling them all the truth and they needed to change. He had called Mercedes fat, Artie a cripple, while cutting them from the team.

Then he had told Finn he was a knuckle dragger, well that one was true and suggested Rachel could get a nose job. Again a valid suggestion and one that Santana herself had even made to Rachel. Still they really didn't need to change who they were to be successful, their differences are what made them unique and after Rachel had pulled a rallying speech out of her ass they fired the little gimp and got back on track.

However the thing that mainly pissed Santana off over the past week was what those cheerbitches had done to Kurt and Mercedes. She had been minding her own business walking to her second class when a visibly disturbed Tina, not that was anything new, and Rachel had halted her progress. Santana had to stamp down on her the urge to punch them both as they stepped in her way. But as soon as they had started to blather on about Mercedes having some sort of crush on Kurt, Santana had found herself very focused on what they had been all too willing to tell her.

The whole thing was quite simple. Jenny and Quinn had somehow convinced Mercedes that Kurt had a thing for her. How they had done it was still a mystery to Santana. Kurt was capital 'G' gay. The both of them had sat in Kurt's room the weekend before school had restarted, while he had spent a whole three hours planning how to reorganise his wardrobe. No straight boy does that, no straight boy.

Still, however it had been accomplished was pretty much irrelevant because they had, and Santana had known the minute that Rachel had looked over her shoulder to were Mercedes was disappearing into Mr Schue's Spanish classroom, that it wasn't going to end well.

Santana had cursed herself for not seeing it sooner. She had known that something was up when they went to see Vocal Adrenaline perform. Mercedes had been a little too touchy feely with Kurt. Quinn and Jenny had been smiling at her friend and nodding encouragingly and Tina and Rachel had been sending her some weird looks even then.

First thing Santana had done after Rachel and Tina had fled was to find and confront Quinn and Jenny. Both bitches had just brushed her off with a few Lezpezs and told her that they didn't know what she was talking about. Like hell they didn't, but it wasn't like she expected them to confess and it just made Santana hate them more.

It was Rachel who came up with the idea of a gay-vention. The name mash up was awful and Santana had just told Rachel to call it an intervention, but the smaller girl was having none of it. She was all too happy to point out that being as Kurt was gay it was appropriate. Santana had ended up going along with the name because Rachel had started to give her a head ache after the fifth time of explaining why it was an appropriate choice of words given the situation and Tina had looked like she was going to cry after the third.

As for the intervention as a whole, Santana had gone along with it because Mercedes was her friend, and girl had put up with her crap more than anyone else, ever. Not many people would stay with her and listen to her cry while she was drunk off her ass on tequila. Santana was damned if she was going to let Jenny and Quinn tear Mercedes friendship with Kurt apart.

The gay-vention didn't go well, and after Mercedes slammed her locker shut and stormed away from them, Santana knew she should have talked to Mercedes on her own. They had all tried to point out that Kurt was gay, and Santana knew that deep down that Mercedes knew that. It was also when she saw the reason why she was willing to believe that Kurt was into her. Low self-esteem. While Cedes was fierce and generally didn't let what people said about get her down or piss her off. It was as she talked Santana realised that her friend was lonely and at some point had come thinking that she couldn't do better. Santana had tried to point out that it was bullshit and that she could she just hadn't meat the right person, but it was no use. Nothing she, Rachel or Tina said worked. She even tried alone on numerous occasions, even going to talk to Mercedes at home a couple of times and failed.

It all accumulated in the bust up windshield of Kurt's sweet sixteen Escalade, courtesy of Mercedes and a rock. Santana had been standing next to Kurt when it had happened. Mercedes had just blurted out that they should make their relationship official, and Kurt had told her that he was in love with someone else as he looked behind Mercedes and straight at Finn. Santana had felt her eyes widen and mouth drop at that because, well, ew. Of all the boys in the world Kurt could like, he had a crush on Frankenteen, it was just fucking gross.

It just so happened that as Mercedes turned to look at what they were both staring at, that Rachel popped up. Santana had found herself groaning as Mercedes assumed it was her and face palming as Kurt agreed. Then had come pissed off Mercedes and the rock just seemed to naturally follow.

It just strained their relationship and Santana had been stuck in the middle. On one hand she had Kurt moaning about his window and puzzled as to how Mercedes had even gotten to that point. Then on the other she had had Mercedes regretting what she had done, but at the same time bemoaning her broken heart and wondering how Kurt could chose Rachel over her.

Santana had found herself frowning and cursing Kurt over that one; of all the people to say you have a fake crush on Rachel Berry was by far the worst choice. Santana supposed she should thank God that he didn't choose her, because a heart broken Mercedes was one girl she did not wanna tangle with.

Still her friend's fighting was not something Santana enjoyed, she told them both to talk and neither was willing. So a few hours ago Santana had had enough and had dragged Mercedes to find Kurt and apologise. They had found him at his locker fiddling with a couple of silks scarfs. He didn't look that pleased to see them, not that she blamed him, but the whole thing would never have happened if he had just told the truth.

Santana had been about to flee after Mercedes had offered to pay for the damage to the car and leave them too it when Kurt asked her to stay. It was an awkward few minutes before he had ended up coming out to them both. While it wasn't some earth shattering revelation, I mean hello knee length sweaters, Santana had been so proud of him for finally admitting to himself and them both that he was gay.

Sighing Santana looked down at the nail file in her hands. Not that she would ever openly admit it, but she even felt a little choked up when Kurt had finally admitted the true nature of his sexuality to her and Mercedes. Mercedes had encouraged him to come out to the rest of the Glee Club, but Santana had seen that he wasn't ready. Just by the tears brimming in his eyes she could tell that it was hard enough for him to admit it openly to them, and they were his best friends. Being open with others Santana knew was going to take a while longer.

Looking away from her nails Santana threw the file on her bed just as her cell phone rang. She quickly reached for the piece of black plastic and glass and smiled softly when she read the name on the screen. Speak of the devil. Clearing her throat Santana pressed the call answer button and pressed the cell to her ear.

"Santana Lopez, sexiest bitch in the universe." Santana stated with a smirk to the person on the other end of the line.

"That's debatable." When Kurt's dry reply came Santana felt her lips quirk, before she rolled her eyes at his response to her pinpoint accurate description.

"Please, no one is this hot." Santana said with while running a hand down the length of her body.

"If you say so." Kurt snorted down the line.

"I do. So how are things with Cedes?" Santana asked, removing all levity from her voice as she focused on the subject that had been on her mind just as Kurt had called.

She was genuinely interested in the state of her friend's relationship after what the Cheerios had done. She had left them both with a hug at the end of school and extracted a promise from both of them for a phone call to chat about what had happened.

"OK now." Kurt said his voice sounding the best it had in the last few days.

"Everything sorted?" Santana enquired softly.

Santana heard Kurt clear his throat before he replied to her question, "Yes, we just finished a round of coffee and cheesecake at the Lima Bean. While having a chat about things."

"Good. You should both let me kill those fucking bitches." Santana fumed. She had offered more than once before the end of school to kill both Quinn and Jenny. They were the root of the problem. Of course the whole thing would never have happened if Kurt had just admitted he was gay at the start of the whole affair, and Mercedes hadn't let them talk her into it, but Santana wasn't going to say that out loud, at least not to Kurt or Mercedes.

"Let it go Santana." Kurt pleaded and Santana guessed he was rolling his eyes at her.

Shaking her head Santana squeezed the phone tighter in her grip, "No way."

"They actually did me a favour." Kurt stated and Santana heard a rustle of fabric from down the line.

"They had no right..."

"I know, they are as you say 'the meanest skank whores to walk the face of the planet', but their plan back fired and mine and Mercedes relationship is stronger for it. Plus I got the chance to be honest to you both about my sexuality." Kurt said quietly, and while he did have a point Santana wasn't quite ready to let go of her anger at the whole affair.

"Kurt..."

"No, it was something that needed to happen. I know most people already knew, but it was still liberating to get it out there you know. To be honest with my two best friends." When Kurt finished Santana sighed and nodded.

"We love you know matter what, you know that don't you?" Santana asked, she knew how hard it was for Kurt and like him was just glad that something good had come out of it, and that they could all go back to being friends. Because she was sure as hell not going to miss her Saturday rant session with her two favourite people for anything. She had purge and release all her Rachel and Cheerio hate on someone fast or she would explode.

"Yes I know, and that goes both ways Santana." Kurt mumbled down the phone but Santana still heard him loud and clear.

Santana's brow creased a little as Kurt's words, she didn't know what he was talking about, but she didn't like the way he said it. "What?"

"Never mind, look I need your help with a little project I'm working on." Kurt said quickly his voice turning chipper at the end of his sentence.

Holding up a hand Kurt couldn't see, Santana shook her head and tried to steer the conversation back to Kurt's little comment. "No, no, let's go back a step."

"Let's not, let's talk about me needing your help."

"No." Santana insisted, she wanted to know what he was getting at.

"Yes." Kurt said firmly.

Deciding to let it go for now Santana shrugged her shoulders and let her body flop back down on her bed. "Fine, why do you need my help?"

"I just do." Kurt stated evasively and Santana felt her brow crease once more, this time in apprehension. She didn't like helping people at the best of times, doing it when she didn't know the details didn't endear her to Kurt's little project.

"I'm gonna need more information before I can commit to some mystery project lady face." Santana demanded flatly.

"No information is forthcoming Satan, you will just have to have faith in me. Be at my house as soon as you can afterschool tomorrow."

"Kurt, tell me afores I ends you?" Santana demanded going ghetto in hopes it would force Kurt to spill the beans on whatever he had up his sleeve.

"Please like that's going to work. Just be there, I have everything you will need."

"Is Mercedes coming?" Santana asked, wondering if this was something that the three of them were going to be doing or just her and Kurt.

"Nope, just be there." With that answer Kurt hung up with a quick 'bye', leaving Santana both curious and concerned about what she had just gotten herself into.


End file.
